Weather Gone Bad
by marc5third3
Summary: It all starts as a peaceful night, but it turns into disaster as countless natural disasters strike all over the Mushroom Kingdom. Discover as Mario and Luigi try to find out clues on who is doing this, since weather can't be the cause. Chapter One done!
1. Prolouge: The Beginning of the Disasters

Weather Gone Bad

Prolouge

It was 11 PM at the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario was inside taking a shower, while Luigi was watching "The Top 10 Fastest Toads". It was a normal night at first… but this would all change in just 1 hour! Can Mario and Luigi survive?

Switching to Mario, he reached for a bar of soap on the nearby counter, but after the soap was clutched in his hands, a drop of water fell in his eye. Trying to clean his eye, Mario rubbed his eye, forgetting that it was covered in soap, so his eye stung very badly!

"AHHHHH! MY EYE!" screams Mario as he scrambles out of the shower. He dashed to the sink, turned it one, and rinsed off his eye so it was back to normal. Because of this, he decided to end his bath early, so he did.

Meanwhile, Luigi heard a rumble of thunder. Then another. Then another! 3 roars in just 5 seconds! Getting nervous, he changed the channel to the Weather Channel to see what was going on. After some commercials, he saw the Local On the 8s, and his eyes popped out of his sockets!

Mario, now dressing up in his PJs, heard a different channel, so he thought Luigi must've changed the channel. After he was finished, Mario walked to the living room to say good night to Luigi, but obviously Luigi didn't respond. Mario, not knowing why he was acting so peculiar, looked at the TV, and when he did, Mario's face looked the same as Luigi's: in uttermost shock.

"A TORNADO WARNING IS IN EFFECT FOR OUR AREA."

Well, that was the Prolouge! I am planning on making this story a murder mystery, but with weather! Please R&R and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1: Whirling Death Trap

Weather Gone Bad

Chapter One: Whirling Death Trap

10 miles away, at a lone Mushroom Kingdom house, you can see it crumbling into millions of pieces as a F5 Tornado tramples right over it. It's target? Mario's house! The whirling death trap is heading Southwest, packing 304 MPH winds. Mario, you probably want to start taking cover!

What is Mario doing now, you may ask? Let's just say that he is "preparing" for the arrival of the tornado. He, having literally no experience on tornadoes, is practicing throwing fireballs outside at a tree, thinking that tiny little chunks of fire will incinerate a monstrous cyclone. On the other hand, Luigi is being the smart one right now, searching for a sturdy mattress. He finds one under Mario's huge bed and pulls it out.

The faint sound of whirling wind is heard, so Luigi knows he needs to hurry! Frantically dropping the mattress, he runs and gets Mario, brings him to the mattress, and the two carry the mattress into the bathroom where Mario's incident happened. Thinking logically, Luigi tells Mario to get under the mattress, so he does, along with Luigi. The group sits there, waiting for the storm to hit.

5 minutes pass, and the only thing that is happening is the sound of whirling winds is getting louder! Finally, the storm is within 100 feet, so the damage to the house starts right now. At first, the house starts shaking, but this is pathetic compared to how bad it will become! The shaking gets more violent, and stuff starts to fall on the floor.

"Is this an earthquake or a tornado?" asks Mario, who actually is getting impatient. He wants to see what the storm can do! And, his request getting answered, the tornado rips off the shingles (ALL OF THEM) off the roof, and then the pipe stuck in the roof. After this, a loud ripping sound is heard as the roof is ripped off the house and hurled 200 feet! With no ceiling, a loud shriek is heard as the tornado is much louder. Winds pound all over the house, shattering every single window in this place. The brothers were really getting terrified when they peeked through a hole in the mattress as they saw a wall on the other side of the house wobble back and forth, and finally, breaking off!

"NOOOOO! THAT WAS ARE ONLY RUBBER WALL IN THE HOUSE!" screamed Mario. "We have a rubber wall!" exclaimed Luigi. "Yeah, we do." "Mario, how did you know?" "I don't read the House Manual or anything, just skim!" "Sure you do, Mario." Their conversation was interrupted as two wooden walls crumbled up. Well, since this pattern repeats, let's skip to a nearby house, 5 miles away, only the mom knowing of the tornado.

"I can't believe our house will be destroyed by a tornado! This is worse than raping people!" exclaimed the mom.

"Mommie, tat sounts like a fun wort to sath!" says a three year-old girl. She goes around the house, shouting "I am going to rape tou!", trying either to get her five year-old brother to hear her or her dad. On her way, she finds her dad's office, so she walks to the microphone (her dad is a radio person), pressed the ON button, and shouts "I'm going to rape tou!" to every single radio, so everyone hears her! Oh the embarrassment! She is going to have a harsh life, and hundreds of very strong spankings from her father. Hehe.

Going back to Mario, he hears on his radio the message from the radio, and Mario and Luigi laugh so hard that they faint.

They wake up 15 minutes later, after the storm has passed. Putting humor aside (for now), they wake up to find their house in complete ruins. The house is covered in snapped boards, and millions of Mario's shirts ripped up. "I told you not to fill your closet with more than 200 shirts! How many did you put in there!" asked Luigi. "Uhhhhhhh… 201! 401. 806. Fine. I honestly had 26,735 shirts in there." answered Mario.

"Where did you get that kind of money!"

"Don't worry! I didn't get it from… you know… our $235,000 in life savings!" exclaims Mario. The camera scrolls to the Life Savings Jar, with only 4 pennies inside. "And it definitely didn't buy a $0.96 lollipop!"

After this (really, putting humor aside… for now) conversation, they decided to see the damage done outside, so they went outside… and found an unbelievable sight!

Chapter One finished! I had to add some humor to this chapter, to you know… keep the audience reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to Read and Review!


End file.
